


One-shots and headshots [Original Characters Only]

by Koprze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Closed species, Gen, Occularus, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Ringox, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koprze/pseuds/Koprze
Summary: All my one-shots (that I quite like) for prompts/closed species/original characters etc.All the information will be in the notes





	1. Breeding Season

**Author's Note:**

> Mikhail tired from his practice decided to relax near the closest lake. But after hearing Miloslav's news he won't be able to relax.
> 
> (no nsfw - but it sounds like it for sure.)
> 
> Characters:  
https://toyhou.se/4863095.mikhail  
https://toyhou.se/4329299.miloslav

Mikhail sat down near the edge of a lake. It was quite a small lake, but the view was magical. He was exhausted. Perfecting his choreography took him 5 or 6 hours - he doesn’t know for sure. What he knows though is his new show will be in couple of weeks and he needs more practice. Looking around him was a nice distraction. Next to him laid someone’s towels and a bag protected with a pink bow. It reminded him of someone he knew.. And also liked to swim.. Wait.. Before he could remember he heard a loud splash and then he saw him - the pink aquatic Ringox.

\- Hi Mikhail. - He heard clearly tired voice. The Ringox must have swimmed for a while. - What are you doing here? - Hello Miloslav. - The dancer felt the thump next to him and a zip of a bag. Miloslav was known for his excessive self-care which takes him hours at times. - Ah, just wanted to relax after my practice. What are you up to? Something new?

\- Oh, you know.. Not much. - He smiled to himself. His towel soaking up all the excessive wetness from his hair. - Well, maybe not not much. Well, I moved once again. Now I reside near the biggest lake I have ever seen. - For some reason Miloslav never gave an exact place he lives in. Mikhail always wondered why it is so.. - Oh, and also I signed up for breeding season. - Oh, o-..

\- Wait, what.. - He said before he could stop himself. - You’re a single in this breeding season?

\- Yes.. This is what it means. - The pink-haired Ringox looked at him with irritation. He didn’t understand why Miloslav would do this. Not look at him with irritation, because it is half of their interaction, but to breed. He just HAD to ask. His ‘friend’ was the most self-loving person he knew, no way he would do this out of the paternal needs. Unless he was wrong. He hoped he wrong.

\- I am sorry, I am just... - Weirded out, suspicious, sad for the child. - Surprised. Why would you choose to be the single this year? You are very.. young. - Miloslav smiled at me.

\- Oh you know.. I have a very good reason. - He started brushing his pink hair now. - You see.. It is not a mystery that I am very very attractive fella. Objectively I am good looking. - Oh dear Exiled One, it didn’t start well. - And I thought.. I can’t waste my life and especially my beauty, y’know? - Oh no. - So I thought.. Hm, my kids will surely look as good as me and I can’t waste the opportunity. - He smiled widely and looked at his hair checking whether he deemed its’ state as acceptabled. Mikhail felt as he lost all the braincells and hope in anyone. He sighted.

\- So you’re telling me.. - He looked straight into other’s eyes. - You are having a kid.. Or even multiple kids.. Because you think your kids would look hot.

\- Not would, will. - Not even the Exiled One had the strength to stop Mikhail from rolling his eyes.

\- What about the other Ringoxes? What if they are not as attractive as you?

\- I mean, it is a given. Barely anyone can be as good looking as me. - He sighed loudly.

\- I meant like way uglier. Or even worse.. What if they are cursed? - Now the other Ringox was the one to roll his eyes.

\- Why would a cursed Ringox even bother to sign up for a breeding season. - The aquatic idiot said with a very serious tone. - Aren’t they too busy.. I don’t know, being cursed? - He smiled at his own joke like a moron he is.

\- Miloslav, there are no rules about who and why they can enter the ”singles” pool. And also someone can choose you later on and would you be this Ringox who says “Nah, thanks, you’re too ugly, next”.

\- You know I am, Mikhail. - Why did he bother, once this idiot wanted something he will do it. He had to stand up and leave, because his brain couldn’t deal with this amount of stupidity for one day.

\- Ok fine. But if the kid turns out to be ugly don’t come crying to me.

\- Mikhail, maybe have a kid with me then? - The ballet dancer almost jumped at the suggestion. - Our kid would look hot af.

\- I am straight.

\- I don’t care. - The pink-haired one smiled wickedly and Mikhail knew it was time for him to leave.

\- Fuck off. - And before he could hear the answer he ran away.


	2. Scratchy Sweaters [Occularus August Prompt]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August is here! Well, it isn't a good thing for Yven - a respected nudist who just hates cold weather. And sweaters scratched his nipples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for https://www.deviantart.com/occularus-world
> 
> Species by https://www.deviantart.com/psieidothea
> 
> My ocs: https://toyhou.se/Koprze/characters/folder:926819

Yven hated Autumn. And by hated he really meant HATED. He hated cold. And how easy it is to catch some stupid illness. He loved summer and every other season is therefore inferior. He also hated the fact his sponsor forced him to look for new clothes. He knows he needs them, but as a respectable nudist he wasn’t keen on the shopping adventure. And sweaters are really scratching his nipples. It was one aspect he misses about his old planet. The weather here is soo cold! The only thing he liked about Autumn at the moment was the coffee he drunk at the moment. 

\- How was it named again? - He asked Ann, his sponsor. She was a nice woman on a chubbier side. She had short blonde hair, green eyes and obsession with flowers. It was interesting why did she choose to take care of Yven seeing as they have not a lot in common. 

\- Oh, it is Pumpkin Spice Latte, you like it? - The Occulari nodded. The coffee was quite comforting him before the hell that was shopping.

\- What did you take? - Her drink looked weird. It was green and very watery, but also hot.

\- Oh, I took Matcha. It is a japanese green tea. Wanna try? - He took the cup from her hands and took the smallest sip. His tongue didn’t appreciate the art of tea making too surprised with bitterness of the liquid. 

\- How can you drink it? - It was a foul taste. Bleeh. 

\- Dunno, with my mouth. - She laughed under her nose and took another sip of tea. - Well, you need to get used to bitterness. My mom always told me that you need to grow up to some tastes. - But he was an adult already. Maybe younger than her, but still. - Anyway, we need to get going soon, you need new clothes.

\- Do we have to? - He looked at her with his three puppy eyes. 

\- Yes, we do. - Her face didn’t even change expression. Not even under his gaze. - And don’t look at me like that. No pleading will change my mind. - Damn. He wanted to argue with her when she saw an interesting figure close to their table. Oh, another Occulari? This lady had very big ram horns and blonde locks. She also looked lost. Oh, where is her sponsor? - Hey, you ok? - Ann asked just for Yven to point at the woman. She turned around to see what made man so quiet all of the sudden. Then her face focused on Yven suggesting him to get up and do something. Guess the nudist had no choice.

\- Hey, are you lost? - The nudist asked. 

\- Not really. I just wanted to see what is here. I am new to Earth, I came around a week ago. - She smiled, fascinated by the human surrounding.

\- Oh, well. Welcome to Earth then. I have been for more than 2 months now. Pretty neat. By the way, where is- - Before he could finish his sentence he heard loud thump.  
\- Florence, you can’t just disappear like that! - Yven could almost the blonde’s gulp. 

\- I am sorry! I just wanted to check what is here. - Florence smiled innocently. Her (probably) sponsor came closer. She was an interestingly-looking woman. She had long blue hair and a loong, loooong dress. He didn’t see anything like that really. He wondered why not more people wore this kind of outfits. It suited her very well.

\- Oh, thank God there was another Occulari with you. - The sponsor and Yven shook hands. - My name is Diana and I am a sponsor of Florence. Very nice to meet you. 

\- It’s my pleasure. My name is Yven. 

\- And I am Ann. What are you doing here? 

\- Oh, I wanted to show Florence the mall. And maybe buy some clothes. - Diana looked at the blonde Occulari with a sour expression. 

\- Oh my, we also want to buy some new clothes. Yven is quite… picky. - Ann looked at him with a judgement in her eyes. Picky is quite a funny way to describe him. - Do you have any nice shops you can recommend? 

\- Oh yeah. There is this beautiful shop with old-fashioned designs. I promised my Florence we’ll go there so why won’t we go together? - Before any Occulari could say no, his sponsor almost screamed in delight. 

\- It is a fantastic idea! Let’s go. - She grabbed the nudist’s hand and forced him to leave the caffe. 

\---

Five minutes and two quiet complaints later Yven was forced to go to a dressing room. Ann has picked him a long jacket and two sweaters. 80s are in - at least she said so. He was quite thankful he can’t wear normal outfits yet, because he doesn’t know the local language all that well. He knows some things like… Good Morning or Suck My Dick, but there is a lot to learn.

\- Yven, you ready?! - She was waiting for him on a couch next to Diana. They were both chatting about difficulties of raising a teenage-like adult Occularus.

\- I guess? - He left the room wearing bright blue sweater with black xs on the front. 

\- Oh my. You look great! - Ann got up and felt the fabric. - How does it feel?

\- Itchy. 

\- Great! - She smiled. - Hmm.. 

\- I don’t think buying clothes yet is a good idea. - Yven scratched his male titty. - I can’t even speak properly yet. I need a place for my arm metal plates.

\- I think it looks fine though. Your translator is fully visible. Whatcha think Diana? - She looked for support in her new friend. 

\- If you really need I can cut off the arm part of the sweater. But otherwise I love it on you, fits your suit. - She smiled. Then there was sound of doors opening and Florence left her room with a new outfit. She really wanted to dress up in some weird dress. Victorian Era or whatever. - Oh my, you look soo good! It is almost sad we can’t buy it now. - The dress was fluffy? And brown. She seemed to like this colour. No clue why. - Ok, but now try on the jacket! - They both went inside the room. The outfit too complicated to take it off on your own. What is the point of buying such outfit? 

\- Yven, could you try other things I showed you? I am going to find some other things for you! - Ehhh.. He wanted to ask whether he had to. But who was he kidding? Of course, he had to. 

\---

After what seemed like AGES Yven could finally leave the shop. He got three sweaters - one he tried on first, second - purple that ‘highlighted the colour of his eyes’ and third one - simple black one. He was tired, annoyed and all he wanted is to get rid of any clothing he had and watch some stupid reality show. Well, at least he got to meet someone else from his species. This place wasn’t that popular with Occularus.

\- How did you like it? - Ann asked, she drove him home now. 

\- I am tired and I am thankful that is all. - The nudist smiled still looking through a window to appreciate the view. He may hate Autumn, but he can’t deny the colours were beautiful. All the reds and oranges and yellows. Maybe Autumn wasn’t THAT bad.

\- Yeah, yeah. I still have no idea why you hate clothes so much. 

\- They’re itchy, heavy and annoying.

\- What kind of outfits do you wear that are heavy? Don’t tell me you used to wear heavy armor on your home planet.

\- No, no, no. I just am opposed to any kind of wardrobe. 

\- Heh, good luck then. - She parked her car in her garage. Thankfully Yven lived next to her. - Anyway, want some chocolate? I bought new pack.

\- Hell yeah. - Watching reality shows can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Ringox (closed species) by https://www.deviantart.com/britishmindslave
> 
> Group on dA: https://www.deviantart.com/realm-of-ringox


End file.
